


two a.m.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fainting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Male Character, but nothing graphic, hoooo boy, i'm just out here to have a good time fellas, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag let's see how this goes, it prolly doesn't exceed 1000 words, it's just mentioned in passing kind of, oh well, this is rlly short lmao, trans yamcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vegeta was last on the "List of People Yamcha Would Expect to See at His Door at Two in the Morning."





	two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i had this idea in my head and ended up just rolling w/ it. writing isn't usually my thing so my apologies if it's like, bad lmao. also it's not proofread bc i'm lazy so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also i wrote this in like thirty minutes so. fjdkdkdk this definitely isn't very good i'm so sorry 
> 
> also this an au i guess?? it's like uhhh i guess a modern time, no alien stuff au?? vegeta is a human and there's no z fighters and all that jazz. also, trans yamcha bc why not. probably ooc but yknow vegeta and yamcha are probably pretty different when they're both human and not former villains and not protecting the earth and all that lmao

Of all the people Yamcha expected to see at his doorstep at two in the morning, Vegeta was definitely last on the list. Yamcha arched an eyebrow at the shorter man, trying to think of why he was here in the first place. He eventually found himself unable to think of any reason Vegeta would be here, especially at this hour. 

"This better be important," he muttered, opening the door wider so Vegeta could step in. Yamcha suddenly felt somewhat insecure - he looked like a total wreck. He was wearing sweatpants, an old band t-shirt, no binder, and he had dark circles around his eyes due to the late hour. Vegeta, however, looked wide awake despite the ungodly hour, and was properly dressed as well. 

Vegeta stepped into the house, and Yamcha finally noticed that Vegeta looked... nervous? No. Vegeta was never nervous. That couldn't be it. But Yamcha really had no other way to describe the expression on Vegeta's face. It worried him. Vegeta hadn't said a word since Yamcha had opened the door, which concerned Yamcha even more. 

"Seriously, I need to know what you want. It's two in the morning, I'm exhausted, and-" Yamcha was cut off by Vegeta grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Yamcha let out a muffled sound of surprise, his face flushing red. Vegeta pulled away after only a few seconds, his eyes desperately searching Yamcha's face for any sign of rejection. "I... Uh... You... _What?_ " 

"You," Vegeta said suddenly. "I want you, and that terrifies me. I don't... I don't understand it and I don't know why I even... I don't know why I... Dammit, I don't even know why I came here, I just needed..." 

Yamcha didn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke. Vegeta _despised_ Yamcha. This had to be some weird dream, or some horrible prank. Yamcha's thoughts immediately led him to Bulma; Did she plan this? Either way, he was going to kill someone if this really did turn out to be a joke. 

"I think I love you," Vegeta finally whispered, his voice trembling. Yamcha felt dizzy. Too much was happening at once for him to comprehend. He didn't understand any of this. It felt too real to be a dream, and Yamcha knew Vegeta would never play a prank like this, it was too unlike him. 

None of this made sense, and Yamcha was gripping onto the wall for support because this was _too much._ His head hurt. He couldn't make sense of this all. Maybe he really was dreaming, or maybe this really was some practical joke. 

Yamcha couldn't bring himself to keep thinking about it, because the next thing he knew, the room was spinning and then everything went black. 

Vegeta just barely caught Yamcha in time, only narrowly avoiding having Yamcha land face-first on the floor. Vegeta was bewildered. He couldn't tell if it was the exhaustion or the confession that caused Yamcha to faint, but either way, he didn't quite know what to do. 

Carefully, Vegeta lifted Yamcha up and carried him to the couch. He laid him down, and after a quick afterthought, draped a blanket over him. 

Vegeta felt urged to just leave and pray to whatever gods he could think of that Yamcha would wake up and think this whole thing was a dream. But at the same time, he wanted to know how this all would turn out.

Gods, why did this have to be so _difficult?_ Why couldn't Vegeta just understand his dumb feelings and get over them? Why did he even come here? 

Vegeta sighed. He glanced over at the unconscious boy on the couch. It wouldn't be fair to just leave him like that, especially after everything that had just happened. Vegeta groaned in frustration. 

In the end, he decided to sit on the arm of the couch and wait for Yamcha to wake up. 

Glancing at Yamcha, Vegeta thought he looked kind of... cute, like this. He looked peaceful, out of the confines of his binder and just sleeping contently. Vegeta just wished that he was sleeping under, uh, _better_ circumstances. 

To pass the time until Yamcha awoke, Vegeta messed around on his phone, needing a way to let out his nervous energy. 

Yamcha didn't wake up again until five in the morning. When he did wake up, he looked somewhat disoriented. 

"How did I..." Yamcha cut himself when he saw Vegeta sitting on the arm of the couch. "Why are you... Oh. Oh, dear god, it wasn't a dream."

"You fainted after I told you everything," Vegeta mumbled sheepishly. "I carried you to the couch." 

Yamcha slowly sat up, scooting over and patting the empty spot next to him. Vegeta hesitantly moved to sit there. 

"So," Yamcha started, "we have some stuff to talk about."

"Yeah."

"But," Yamcha started again, "it's five in the morning and I'm too tired to talk about all of this and I think I'd rather just make out with you."

Vegeta looked taken aback, his eyes widening at Yamcha's forwardness. Yamcha shrugged.

"Or we could just cuddle. Or you could put your head between my thighs and put your mouth to better use than talking. Y'know, whatever your preference is." Vegeta's face flushed a dark red, and Yamcha mentally high-fived himself for being able to make Vegeta blush. 

"I... I..." Vegeta stammered, his eyes wide. "Um..."

"I was kidding." Yamcha paused for a second. "Unless you're up for that, in which case I'm dead serious." 

Vegeta opened his mouth, but no words came out. He sighed and shook his head before leaning in and kissing Yamcha. This time, not so taken by surprise, Yamcha kissed back, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta didn't know what to do with his hands, so he gripped the fabric of Yamcha's shirt like it was his lifeline. 

Yamcha's lips left Vegeta's, instead moving down to leave a trail of kisses down Vegeta's neck. Vegeta bit his lip to muffle a moan. 

Yamcha decided that waking up at two in the morning and later fainting was definitely worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was originally gonna be angst bc i was listening to i don't love you by cruel youth and had an Idea but nah. i don't wanna make my boys be sad so here we are


End file.
